Fire Ball
by Dragon Scar
Summary: New School, New Powers... okay I stood up to Duncan and said my old school was better... (Done)
1. Disclamer and Back story

All that shit that is needed:  
  
  
Disclamer:  
Okay I don't own the Xmen or anything like that. I'm just a kid that is broke and likes to write, So please don't sue me.  
  
Back Story:  
This is what happens when you mix 2 L of Code Red Mountain Dew, Candle Light, Xmen High and a Buffy Marithon. THis was started on Thanksgiving during FX's Buffy The Vampire Slayer marithon. So don't ask if it gets too weird. 


	2. 1st day

"Oh Ann, and please try not to get into any fights." Scott said to me as we got out of the car with the rest of our friends. None of them trusted me that I could go through school with out fighting.   
  
"What ever Scotty. I won't fight unless it is life or death for someone."   
  
"Good girl." Scott said. I just acted like I always did when someone did that. No I didn't kill them; I just punched him. "Ouch."  
  
"Don't call me that."   
  
"Ann your too defensive." Kitty said helping Jean pick up Scott.  
  
"So what it's the way I got through my old school and I intend on keeping   
my personality."  
  
"What ever." She sighed. They dropped me off in the office in their attempt to get to class. I got my classes, all of them easy. I was a freshman. I'm   
a year younger then the rest of my class. I guess age will be just a number. I went to my first class and Kurt was in it. Of course the teacher puts us together. Kurt was having trouble with finding the verbs so I helped him out and showed him a trick. I finished first out of the whole class. As I said English I is easy. My classes were:  
  
English I  
Spanish I  
Algebra I  
Cooking I  
Lunch  
Study Hall  
Gym  
Chem. I  
American History  
  
I passed all of them that semester back home. May I say being at a blue ribbon school was hard on the back. Four classes a day. That sounds great but when you break it down, 90 minuets in the class room with a ½ hour for lunch. Here lunch is a period. Reminds me of Crossroads.   
  
Later that day I was on my way to Study Hall with Scott. We passed a fight in the hall.   
  
"That's Todd getting beaten up. The guys doing it, that's the football team. Ann just do not mess with them!"  
  
"Hold my bag." I said handing him my blue East Pack Back Pack. I ran in front of Duncan and blocked his punch.   
  
"Who are you?" The oaf said.   
"Ann Startz, and your name is what? Mr. Big ass hole that will beat up the people that are quote 'un-cool?'" I said. I was standing up to the star football player. By the looks of the crowd, no one has done that yet.  
  
"Duncan. Do you know what you just did?"  
  
"I have a feeling your going to tell me any way."  
  
"You messed with the wrong people." A good amount of the football team was behind him.   
  
"What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"No one can mock us. We are the best foot ball team in the country." One of them said.  
  
"My old school beat you for the past ten years running. I was at the last game. It was home coming. I lost the crown to a preppy cheerleader. I remember it well. The score was 6 Bayview 36 Vikings."  
  
"So your from West Brunswick?"  
  
"Yeah and what are you going to do about it?" I could see Scott's face. He was about to burst. "Meet me on the base ball field after school. There we'll decide who is the better team." After they left I turned to Todd and helped him up. "You okay?"  
  
"You didn't have to help me. I could handle it myself."  
  
"It looked like you were getting the crap beaten out of you."  
  
"I didn't need your help."  
  
"Listen," I was now holding him up to the lockers "If you can't even take a bunch of football players on, how are you going to take on the X men?" I said while dropping him. I walked back to Scott. "Okay lets go."  
  
"Ann how did you know he's one of the Brother hood?"  
  
"I just did. He was thinking that he would never be better then Lance and win the respect of his team. For some reason he hates us. Not because were good and their bad but something else. I couldn't see it in his eyes. But there has to be something." We walked into the classroom for Study hall. I told the teacher I was new. She put me between Duncan and this guy Lance with Scott, Jean and Evan behind me. I just started to write to my old friends. I told them that it's only my first day here and I have a show down. Told them that in the next letter I would say who won. It was going to be awesome.   
  
I just wish Nina, Susan, Cathy, Ronnie and Jeff were here to cheer me on. I would have to do with out them. I had to throw something at Evan to keep him awake. He got pissed when I had Jean go into his mind. But it was funny. 


	3. Show Down

At the show down  
  
I was there early. Just to see if he'll show. He did… he was five minuets late. "Your late."  
  
"I know."  
  
"How do you want it to be know that a freshmen girl took down the mighty foot ball player?"  
  
"You didn't do anything."  
  
"Yet." I was standing straight up. With my Bag on my back, I was ready to take him on. I could do it too; I had three years of Kong fu and three of Karate and a black belt in each. I have trained for a moment like this since I was a child. "I'm ready for anything you can through at me."  
  
"Are you shore you want it?"  
  
"Yeah. I can take it." He through a punch at me, I just stepped out of the way. "Is that the best you got?" I said in a sly tone. It was a punch and kick thing after a while in the end no one won. The X men were holding me back and the football team was holding him back. I got a black eye and a few burses here and there. Duncan landed a kick funny and hurt his leg. He also got his fair share of burses. Okay we underestimated each other. A teacher saw it and we both landed ourselves into detention for tomorrow. The best part, Duncan wasn't going to be playing in the game tomorrow. That was the true victory.   
  
When I got back to the Institute:  
  
"Ann what happened at school today between you and the football player?" Xavier asked me.  
  
"It was no big deal. We just got into a fight. Nothing I don't normally do." I said getting a drink of water.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I'm always getting into fights. Think about it, the way I figured out that I was one of us, was when I was fighting, I could hear what they were thinking. It was awesome. I totally nailed them." I said. Nothing could have been better for me. I was back in my old habbites of fighting for what ever it was and getting yelled at for doing it.  
  
"I'm sorry Ann, but until you can control your self, your on probation." Professor X said.  
  
"What ever Professor," I said. Okay I was about to blow. I have broken so many rules this week then the rest of the X men have total. I was sick of it. I walked up to my room. Since I only had about ten outfits and some small stuff, I decided to take off. I would leave at night fall. 


	4. Good Bye X Men

Leaving:  
  
I left at three in the morning. It was kind of like the old movies. I took my motorcycle. I walked it down the long (really long) driveway, and walked it about a block away from the house and then I just started to ride. I didn't know where I was going, but it had to be better then where I was. Scott and Jean treated me as if I was a child. All of them did. I was going around the city trying to decide where to go. Around 7 I walked onto the brother hoods doorstep. I just knocked and Todd answered the door.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I wanna join."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"They freaked out when I got in a fight with Duncan, I can't stay there."   
  
A half asleep Lance came to the door. "Todd who is it?"  
  
"Someone who wants in. She was part of the X Freaks but left." Lance looked out to see me standing there. "Should we let her in?"  
  
"Come on in. Did you take anything from there?"  
  
"No I left with my motorcycle."  
  
"What are your powers?"  
  
"I have slight phyic powers, controlling fire and the attachment of wings of fire."  
  
"Gotta name?" A cold voice said from the stairs.  
  
"Ann."  
  
"Hello Ann, I'm Mystique. This is Todd, Fred, Lance and Tabby. Why do you want to join us?"  
  
"They freaked out when I got into a fight with Duncan. Its not like I used my powers."  
  
"Will you show us your powers?" Fred said.  
  
"Sure." I took off my leather jacket and handed it to Lance. To show them I had a hulter top on. I closed my eyes and started to consintrate. About 30 secounds later I let out a scream of pain as two angel wings came out of my back, once they were out they lit a fire. I feel to my knees as soon as they were out. Lance walked over and helped me up. "Thanks." The pain was too great this time. Normally it doesn't hurt a lot but the pain was too much this time. I couldn't take it. I passed out. 


	5. Class Cutter

Lance was standing over me. "Lance? What happened?" My wings were back in my back. I was lying on the couch.  
  
"You were showing us your wings and you passed out. It was like your nerves were over loaded or something."  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"About an hour. If we hurry we could get a movie?"  
  
"What about school?" I asked.  
  
"Do you really want to go?"  
  
"Well kinda. I want to know if the X Freaks realize I left."  
  
"Okay, lets go. Were going to be late."  
  
"Okay." We left. Oddly enough, we were on time. I walked right past Scott and Jean. Scott didn't realize it was me since he never saw me in my leather pants and leather jacket with the halter-top on. Considering Lance had his arm around my waist Scott wouldn't think it was me. Jean on the other hand is smarter then that.  
  
"Ann what are you doing with him?" Jean questioned.   
  
"You mean Lance?"  
  
"Yeah that's who I mean! Where did you go? Why did you go?" Jean was about to blow a gasket. She looked so funny.   
  
"I left cause no one understands and I'm sick of being treated like a child. I joined up with some friends. Lance is my boyfriend."  
  
"Did you leave cause you got in trouble?"  
  
"No I left because all of you kept treating me like a child. Just because I'm younger then Kitty doesn't mean I'm a child. Xavier even treats me like one. None of you understand that I can't stand it. Jean, you and Scott keep trying to protect me from something. It just got annoying."   
  
"Come on Ann, let's leave the X losers alone." Lance said.   
  
"Yeah lets go." The two of us walked off to class… or the broom closet. Okay I was cutting my first class ever. That felt really good. I knew I wasn't going to get in too much trouble. The X men thought they knew me, but this proves they couldn't know the bad girl side of me. 


	6. Lunch and phyco babble

Lunch  
  
I was sitting at a table looking for the brother hood guys. Scott, Kurt, Even, Jean, Kitty and Rogue surrounded me. "What do you want?" I said to them.  
  
"How about the truth?" Scott said.   
  
"What do you want me to tell you?" I said coolly.   
  
"Why did ya really leave us?"   
  
"Your not for me." I said.  
  
"Okay so the losers are?" Evan said.  
  
"It wasn't my choice to come here. If I have to leave the gang, I'll always be part of the same side."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Antisocial."  
  
"What's that sopose to mean?" Jean screamed. It was oviose it was that time of the mouth for her. Come on she's totally PMSing here.   
  
"The only one that is even half decent out of y'all is Rogue. She knows what I'm coming from. At least with the Brotherhood, I feel at home. They know what I've been through, they've been they've too. The loneliness I've known is gone. I have Lance and the rest of them. It's the first time I feel like part of a team. Read the poem I wrote" I tossed a paper to Jean.   
  
"Let see, how is it??" she unfolded the piece of paper. And read aloud:  
'Never Knowing  
  
I was once a girl that cared  
I was once a girl who had dreams  
The careing is gone  
The dreams turned into nightmares.  
The person who cared seemed to now be gone  
  
Looking at the person in the mirrior,   
Behind the make up  
Behind the clothing   
Behind all the material things  
What dose that leave?  
A torn, jaded girl without hope  
  
Just let me be and I'll be fine  
Or so I keep saying  
Is it real?  
Or is it a dream  
More like a nightmare.  
  
Let me find the lost girl in side of me  
She might be lost forever if I never look  
I want to see her again  
When I was her, life was simpler  
I want to find her.'  
  
All of them started to look at me. None of them knew what to say. I took the paper from Jean. "I have to go." I walked off to where Lance and the rest of the guys were standing.  
  
"Hey Ann what did they want?" Lance asked.  
  
"Don't worry about them." I said giving Lance a huge. The princeipal was coming while I was hugging Lance. I didn't care. Mr. Kelly was walking closer and I leaned in for a kiss. Lance gave me a quick kiss. "Is that all I get? A quick kiss?"  
  
"Ann you know that we can't get in trobble for this."  
  
"Why can't we… its not like we have anything to lose?"  
  
"Mr. Alvers, are you showing the new girl around?" Mr. Kelly asked. He had seen all of this.  
  
I had to think fast. "Please don't call me the 'new girl.' There is no reason I deserve a different tital then anyone else. Or is it in this school, the new people get pushed to the outer working of the school?" I asked with my New Jersey voice (really fast). The Brotherhood stood behind me while I was doing this.  
  
"I am just simply stating the fact that you are the newest person in this school."   
  
"Are you also going to add how I should be in 8th grade but passed that stupid test to be moved to the next grade? And what if I don't want that tital of the new girl? What would you do then? Would you call me by my last name like you do the rest of the people here? Or would you do something different and call me by my first name? Or would you just not call me anything?" By the look on his face it looked like he had no clue what to do.   
  
"Taking your feelings into concideration, I will call you by your last name like I do to all the people in this school."  
  
"Question, why do you treat us different then the football players?" I wasn't about to stop. He could see this.  
  
"Maybe you would like to take this up with me in detention today after school?"  
  
"I'll be there so you can answer all my questions on how this school works in conpairison to home." What did I just do? Did I just chalange Mr. Kelly to a duel? Or worse was I about to get the whole school agenst me… sounds like home… 


	7. Detention

Detention  
  
I was sitting in detention with Lance, Duncan, Evan, Kurt, Kitty and Todd. Duncan and I were in an immortal death staring contest, Kitty was reading, Todd and Kurt were watching to see who would win the death match while Lance was trying to find away out. It had been five minuets since I blinked. We had been in it for four. "Bet your eyes are getting cold Duncan." I whispered to him.  
  
"Not as cold as the eyes of Jessica."  
  
"Jessica who?"  
  
"Why do you want to know? Its just some girl from out in the middle of no where."  
  
"Because, I lived in the middle of no where. I might know her."  
  
"She was called Jessica Rose. There was something off about her eyes. I could see it when I was at her school for a game. There was something missing. I can't decribe it." He said. I looked at him. He just told me about my best friend Jessica.   
  
"Oh, that's Jessie. She's my best friend. So I hear that you guys are playing home tonight." He gave me a puzzled look. "You guys are playing my old school tonight right?"  
  
"Yeah, with this year's winning streak we might just beat them. It's a home game."  
  
"No you won't they haven't lost in the past three years. Since Yeager came all the teams have been winning. I can't explain it. It's said that he tells the teams to get more vitamins or something. They get stronger. This year the three Tim's are starting."  
  
"I thought you hated your old school."  
  
"I did, I hate this one more." I still wasn't blinking. "At least there I had Ronnie, Jessie, Ally, Mel, Larry and most importantly Steve." I was holding the class ring on my necklace. It was a white gold ring with a blue stone in it. It read the name Steve, there was a Viking head on one side and a paint pallet on the other.  
  
"Was he your Boyfriend?"  
  
"More then that. We were best friends and together."  
  
"So are they coming to the game?"  
  
"Yea they have hotels for the weekend. I'm gonna show them a night on the town when they get here."  
  
"So where do you live."  
  
"If I told you, I couldn't be my self." Detention went on in dull silence. After a while Duncan blinked and I was the blinkless one. Then I went just for a walk. Then it hit me. I was cheating on Steve. My best friend for life! How could I do that to him. I ran all the way back to the brother hood. 


	8. Home At the Brother Hood

When I got there  
  
"Lance I need to talk to you!!" I said walking into his room. To my luck he was with out of his shirt  
  
"Ann what is it?"  
  
"I can't do this anymore. I can't lie to my self."  
  
"What are you lying about?"  
  
"You mean you've never saw this ring." I held it up to him. "You never saw that I would always where this?"  
  
"No I never paid attention to it."  
  
"How dense are you!!!"  
  
"Ann calm down. Just listen."  
  
"What if I don't want to listen anymore?!"  
  
"Ann what's with you? You keep pushing me away whenever I get close to your heart. Please I want you to be friends with you. You're shutting me out."  
  
"I have to go!" I tried to walk out but he grabbed my arm.  
  
"Ann tell me what is wrong?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand me if I told you." I kept trying to brake free. "Let me go."  
  
"Fine." He let go. "Run from everything."  
  
"I only run when I have to. When someone will get hurt." I left. 


	9. Riding around town

Riding around town  
  
'He's right I am running aren't I? I don't let anyone get close to me. Only my friends from home have ever seen the true me. Even then its what I let them see.' I didn't even realize where I was going. I was just riding. Nothing was clear. I was about to go to the cliffs and jump.  
  
"Yo Sugur Baby, where ya going?" I heard from behind me. It was Stefan. I pulled over to the side of the road.  
  
"I told you not to call me that." I said.  
  
"Come on, its been too long since I saw you and anyway, I love that look you give me." He said walking over to my bike.  
  
"Your right it been too long." I said.  
  
"What's wrong? Ann you can tell me anything. Can't you?" he said hugging me.  
  
"I'm sorry, I got cought up with the whole new school thing. I started to forget what it meant to be part of a team. I forgot about my promise to stay true to you. I'm sorry!" I answered to him. I was about to burst out crying.  
  
"Don't worry, I understand. After you left, everything fell apart. We all started to fight. I couldn't keep my head straight, remember Sarah?"  
  
"Yeah she was almost one of us."  
  
"She started to hit on me once you left. I fought her off for a while then I just gave in."  
  
"It was the bad boy on campus for me. He was there and open, I just lost it. I forgot the promise we made."  
  
"So where do you hang out here." He said. He was the type of guy to forgive and forget. We both made a mistack and we were both sorry so we were letting go of it.  
  
"come on, I'll show you the pizza place. It isn't as good as Frankie's is but its good." I said. I was still guilty about what I did.   
  
"Remember, what I said the day you left?"  
  
"Together till the stars fall from the sky, the moon and sun will be ours." I recited.  
  
"I mean that, even with the mistacks we've made, that still holds true. Come on, we've been friends too long to let this get in the way of it. Just relax and have fun. Were only in high school once. Lets just live life to the fullest like we did at home." We were in agreement our friendship was more important.   
  
We decided to split up so we could live life to the fullest. Love and everything else is in the word fullest. So now me and Lance became an item. I went back to the institute and did my 'time.' But now I have to make more choices and have to train even harder then I did before just to become the same as everyone else. 


	10. Just some things ya gotta know *not the ...

I have a few things to tell y'all.  
  
1. this takes place before Mystique left  
2. Yes their is a plot  
  
Notes to some people  
**daft punk**  
  
I would like you to know that you have no clue what you are talking about when it comes to how I am... and its kinda hard for me to be Xander, because I'm a girl.  
  
  
  
**kyitumon**   
  
As i said before I've been in Karate for 3 years and have my black belt  
  
  
  
**imhotep ardeth bey**  
  
This is WAY before Mystique became Risty  
  
  
~~~~~  
Okay thats all from the peanut gallery 


End file.
